A Moment
by katnip1122
Summary: Something small, something short. A simplistic dream I had involving Axl. Nothing too special. Very OOC.


'Hey...'

I ignored him.

'Hey, hey, hey', he said, hovering over my shoulder.

I caught the sight of him in my peripherals. Dark brown curly locks. His face was just close enough that I could actually see him through the darkness. I felt irritated by his constant persisting, but I was giggling slightly. I'm not sure as to why he's doing this. His goal or motive.

He backs away, leaning back into the chair behind me. Then I put on a soft smile. I look up seeing the speaker before myself, and many others, spewing words from their mouth. I can't figure out out as to what they are saying. I could care less. I just want this whole shindig to come to an end.

I'm not one for parties. Social gatherings with many people. Especially the people I have no choice but to see daily. But oddly, this was mandatory.

I look up at the tall ceiling. What was there to see, exactly, but dark? Black? An endless void above? I notice I'm able to distinguish the intricate architecture of the ceiling and my surroundings. Probably due the fact that someone dimmed-up the light. I look to the stage and the spokesperson walked off. People at my table went back to chatting, while I just sat there. Hands in lap, twiddling with this light powdered blue dress. Almost making myself look ridiculous. I look like Cinderella. The thought of that fantasy made me mentally vomit.

'So... Whatcha think?', that one so familiar voice reached to me again.

'About?', I said back, not even turning around to face him.

'I don't know... This...thing?', he said.

I turn my head noticing his arm extended out. My eyes followed his arm, with his hand laid flat out, towards the podium.

'Oh, that. ... I didn't really... pay attention.'

'I didn't either!', he said truthfully, laughing. 'Just a bunch of crap anyway.'

Then why ask? I shook my head ever so slightly. When I actually looked up at the other girls at my table, I noticed that they were giving me hopeful eyes. What in the... Oh, right. Not me, _behind_ me. The guy who, not even looking at him, I can tell is giving a radiant smile. I notice some of the girls blush and turn heads and go back to conversing or whatever it is.

'Hey...', he says.

'Yes?', I said quietly, but defined, as I turned to face him.

'You are the most beautiful girl in this room.' he said softly.

Never hearing that before, I was at a loss of words. Then again, he has probably said that to many girls here this evening. Nevertheless, my cheeks redden.

As I start to turn my head to hide my embarrassment, I look up slightly. Hearing the music begin. A soft tune flowing into my ears.

People all around have smiles on their faces while walking to the middle of the room. The dance floor. Where couples join together and friends as well, just for the hell of it. I gaze at just how graceful everyone is being. Not something common you see among your peers. Actually human and mature for once.

'Hey, princess.'

I jittered at the sound of his voice.

'Axl...', I sighed.

'What?', he asked with a confused but amused look on his face. Nothing in my mind came to reply back.

'Come on.', he said abruptly. 'I wanna dance with you.'

I didn't even question what he just said. It didn't even register through my mind as he grabbed my hand and led us out to the middle of the floor. Every emotion was just pouring out of my heart.

Axl stopped and turned towards me, giving me a cheeky grin. I never really looked at him till now and I felt enamored. Even more so when he gently placed his hand around my waist, slightly pulling me closer to his body, and held firm. I was hesitant. But surely enough, I softly placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him my hand.

As we danced to and fro, I felt the heat rise in my face. Everything, every step, was full of grace. Time seized to continue on. There were no factors to exist. And I began to enjoy every moment of it for the first time.

He started to loosen his hold on me. His warmness, gone. I began to hear the music slowly starting to fade away. The violins and cellos play their last few notes.

What's next? Is there a next? I felt lost as I looked around slightly and shakily. Till I looked back at Axl. Staring at me with a small twinkle in his eye, he delicately brought my hands up to his face. What I felt were soft warm lips that lightly grazed the tops of my hands. A tiny mumbled whisper of a 'thank you' escaped from my mouth.

'Hey', he spoke faintly.

'Yes?', I whispered back.

'Let's go.'


End file.
